Various fixed trim methods for controlling supersonic glide vehicles may either lack three axis control, which limits vehicle controllability and mission flexibility, or may constrain vehicle design to asymmetric heatshields and complicated flap heat management schemes that are costly in terms of weight and volume. These limitations may affect the accuracy and effectiveness of missions that the vehicles can support, such as by reducing the effective payload the vehicles can deliver.